Iris
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: Songfic, Birthday-fic. Iris by Goo Goo Dolls. Warnings inside.


**_Title: Iris_**  
**_Author: _**_Izzy-Lawliet _  
**_Disclaimer:_**_ Characters belong to respected owners. The song belong to the Goo Goo Dolls and _their_ respected owners, I own nothing but the plot. _  
**_Pairings:_**_ Axel/Zexion_  
**_Rating: _**  
**_Warnings: _**_AU, Yaoi, OOC-ness_

**_Summary:_**_ **Song-fic, Birthday-fic. **_

**Author's Note: **This is for Shaye. I promised her two birthday fics cause she gave me someone and it's my way of repaying her. So, yeah…this is one of two she's getting, and she's not getting the second one until her actual birthday which is in September, so watch out for that one, it's going to be an Akusora!

Also, go read her stories, there's only two Kingdom Hearts stories, but they're really good! **_Now!_**

And thank you to _Yoshimara _for being an awesome beta and an even more awesome friend!

**Iris – Goo Goo Dolls**

_Shaye-Bear – Here ya go, love. Thanks for Kelly. ;) _

**XxX**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

Axel watched the slate-haired teen read in the library; sitting at the table reading one of the longer novels. He knew the other enjoyed being here, for he was here every day after school and on the weekends. The only reason the redhead knew that was because he worked in the library, getting minimum wage for being a high school drop out.

The other went through books quickly, and his name still wasn't known by the employee, probably never will. He could probably look it up in the main computer, but that would be an invasion of privacy. And he couldn't do that. He couldn't lose this job. He needed the money to pay bills; he was already short on cash for food.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

It was getting to the end of his shift and he was meant to go home right after; unless he sat down to read, then that was excusable. Maybe he'd do that this time, not wanting to leave the library more so today than any other. Looking at the clock, Axel noticed that it was time for him to clock out. So, putting the last book on the shelf, he walked over to the computer and signed himself out, grabbing a book from under the counter and walking over to a table that was near the unknown kid.

Opening up the book, he started to read it, noticing that it was Blood and Gold by Anne Rice. He hadn't read any of Anne Rice's books, but heard she was good. Turning the page, he began to read, feeling incompetent as he wasn't able to read that fast. So far the book had seemed interesting, but none of it could deter him from peering at the high school student occasionally.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life_

When he turned his eyes back to the page, he noticed there were quite a few words he couldn't pronounce. Feeling stupid, he closed the book with a slam and quickly looked around to see if he had disturbed anyone. Seeing he hadn't, he laid his head down on the book and sighed internally. He continued to sigh every few minutes quietly, wanting to leave, but not wanting to at the same time.

Axel heard a chair be pulled out across the carpet next to him and someone sitting down, plopping a few books down at the table. Looking up, he noticed it was the slate-haired boy.

"What kind of books are you into?" His quiet voice carried to Axel's ears like music.

"Uhm…I like adventure books…y'know like fairy tales? I know its childish bu-" The other held a hand up, stopping Axel's words.

"It's not my place to criticize what type of books a certain person likes. Reading is a pleasure, not something that should be laughed about. Not every one can do it, and those who can shouldn't be ridiculed." The words continued to flow from the boy's mouth like notes from a musical instrument.

"I'm Axel." The redhead offered his hand to the other, feeling confident in the little ability that he had to be able to read.

"I'm Zexion." They shook hands, and when they were done, they both looked to the stack of books that Zexion brought over. There were many types, most of them rather child-like books, but would be challenging to the redhead.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

They stayed in the library for hours, eventually moving to a back corner so no one could hear them read. Axel was reading, albeit at a slow pace, with Zexion helping any word he got stuck on. They continued this until it was closing time, where they ended up taking it to the park.. There, they read by the streetlights that flickered on one by one.

When Axel gave a yawn in the middle of reading a sentence, so did the other. They both decided that it was high-time to get home. Axel offered his place, seeing as how it was closer and tomorrow was Saturday. Zexion agreed, saying they could walk to the library together the next day.

"Don't you need to call your parents?" Axel asked, opening the door to his apartment.

"I live alone, the government helps me pay the bills since I'm still a minor and not quite old enough to work." Zexion said, his voice having increased in volume since they left the library. He took his backpack off and laid it on the floor near the couch, sitting down while Axel walked to the kitchen area.

"That means your fifteen?" Axel brought back a couple water bottles, his mouth feeling dry from all the talking he did.

"Yeah, and you're maybe twenty?" Zexion bowed his head in thanks as he took the drink.

"Ha! I'm seventeen. I dropped out of high school when I was emun-eman-uh…" Axel stuttered, not being able to say the word. "Where I'm recognized as an adult by the government even though I'm underage."

"Emancipated. And that makes sense, you didn't look that old." They both smiled slightly, a blush still on Axel's cheeks from embarrassment from not being able to pronounce the word.

_When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Axel told Zexion that he didn't have a bed, and that the couch folded out into one. Instead of cringing, Zexion helped take it out and prepare it for sleep. They both climbed onto it, laying on two different sides of the bed.

Axel and Zexion were facing each other, their hands mere inches away from each other as their eyes slipped close.

Come morning, they were close in proximity, hands gently holding each other and waking up was anything but awkward. They got up, got ready, and walked to the library, only continuing what they had down yesterday when Axel was done with his shift.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies_

They followed the same routine for weeks on end, the weekdays filled with talkative walks to Zexion's school in the morning and to the library in the afternoon when the bell rang. Axel always was there to pick him up. Axel's ability to read increased till it was almost the same level as Zexion, and neither could be prouder of the redhead.

During some time at night, one of them curled up into the other and they both fell asleep that way, not caring that they were in each others arms.

_When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

Things progressed from there. They started to sit closer together when they read, walk with their hands held and talk with smiles on their faces as their eyes stayed connected. And come nighttime, they were consumed in their passion that left them both wanting more and yet feeling satisfied at the same time.

Words were always uttered during these fleeting moments of carelessness and they always contained some type of loving meaning, but never actually saying it aloud.

And yet, knowing how the other felt, but knowing that neither of them would say it first, was enough satisfaction for the both of them that they continued to make love each and every night, somehow not minding that it left them tired and weak the next night.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

"When you go off to college, will you think of me?" Axel asked, sitting on his balcony, watching the sun set with his boyfriend's hand in his.

"Every day and night." Were Zexion's whispered words each and every time. They both knew they were true, just not for how long…

_When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

This was the last night they would be together. They couldn't take it anymore; they just had to be in the others' arms once more before the younger one left for college the next day.

The night was filled with love and caring, words and touches, gentle thrusts and soft caresses. It was just enough for both of them as they fell into their calm slumber with their arms once more wrapped around each other..

_I just want you to know who I am_

At the airport, Zexion and Axel kissed longingly once more, not wanting to waste this time before the slate-haired adult took off to the other side of the country.

Zexion's flight was called, and their tearful good-bye was cut short as Zexion grabbed his carry on bag and left the terminal to board the plane.

Axel watched him walk away, as far as he could before the other turned down the hall and then he collapsed into a chair, not believing that he was actually leaving.

_I just want you to know who I am_

When he was able to stand up, he turned and went to walk out of the airport, definitely not expecting to hear his boyfriend. "Axel!" Said redhead turned and caught the other just in time. "I love you, I can't leave you!"

"I love you too," Axel said softly, over excited that he was finally able to tell him how he felt after three years. "And I definitely don't want you to go."

"I'll go to the college here in state, where I can come home to you every night." Zexion cried, burying his face in his chest.

"And I welcome you every day and every night." Axel smiled warmly, taking his boyfriend's hand in one hand and the bag in the other.

_I just want you to know who I am_


End file.
